


Foreign Kisses

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [29]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun liked this particular stranger.Kinktober prompt day 29:Flirting
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Foreign Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhhhh this could be better but we'll enjoy this.

A guy leaned over the counter next to him. It took his attention away from staring at the reflection in his drink. The stranger smiled, wide and bright. His eyes wore a glimmer, almost mischievous.

"Hey, babe, come here often?"

Changkyun snorted, hand in front of his mouth not to spit everywhere.

"What?" the stranger's face shifted to shocked.  
"It's cheesy, so by the book."  
"Can you flirt better?" the stranger straightened up, crossed his arms over his chest. Which was when Changkyun got to see his height. Tall, taller than him for sure. He had a pretty face, especially when one brow was raised and his lips slightly pouted.   
He had such kissable lips.

Changkyun winked. "How drunk are you?"  
"Me? Not drunk at all, in case a little tipsy. But I came over to flirt and you're making it hard."  
Changkyun glanced to the man's crotch. "I don't see hard."

The stranger's cheeks suddenly flared up, like his confidence ran away and he instead changed to a shy little boy.

But his smile came back.

"Wanna make it hard?"

"My pleasure."

Changkyun grabbed the man's collar, pulled him over to himself and clashed their lips together. The stranger's hands carefully laid over his shoulder, a little hesitant to what was okay. Changkyun licked over his lips, a slow lick. He heard a whine from the man, and couldn't help the grin. Their lips moved slow until Changkyun's tongue entered his mouth.

Rubbed slow against the other man's muscle. Caressed, sucked and licked. He had no idea what turned the man on the most. Changkyun felt his own pants tighten.

"This is a bar, please take this outside," an annoyed bartender spoke, whacked his towel against Changkyun's back.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll leave. Tell Minhyuk I'll get home by myself."  
The bartender groaned, and Changkyun pulled the other man with him towards the restrooms.

"Friend of yours?"  
"Yes, tell me if you need a free drink, I've got plenty up my sleeve."

The stranger embraced his shoulders, stood on his toes to sit on the sink. Luckily it was the type of sink with a counter. It wouldn't fall off and they'd be slapped with a big ticket.

He pulled him closer between his two legs.

"I might have to keep you."

Changkyun kissed him again, tugged him closer and their crotches touched. The stranger's voice sang out, a pretty moan. He wanted more, slowly rocking against him, spreading his legs wider around him.

"Nice pants, can I test the zipper?" Changkyun murmured into his ear, lightly sucking on the lobe.

The stranger snorted. "Knock yourself out."  
So, Changkyun did. His hand palmed the bulge, mouth busy marking his throat. Two fingers pinched the zipper and tugged it down, he popped the button and stuck his hand into his pants. The stranger moaned, tilted his head and moved to kiss down Changkyun's neck.

Slowly, he built a pace the taller squirmed to. The stranger opened his pants, long fingers pressed over his aching erection. Changkyun moaned, pressed closer and sealed their lips again. The man bounced closer to the edge, pressing their clothed cocks together.

"I knew you were cute," he mumbled, a finger hooked on his underwear to display his dick. "But I didn't think your cock would be cute too."  
Changkyun smiled. Pulled the man's boxer down and lined their members to rub slowly.

"I like your ass," Changkyun kissed his cheek, twisted his hand over their slits and both moaned loudly. "Want it around my cock, tight and wet."  
He nodded. "We- uh if you give me a second I can-"

"No," Changkyun almost panicked. "I'm trying to flirt. We'll save it."

The stranger's brows shot onto his forehead.

"And you complain about my flirting?" he smiled. Back leaned against the mirror and legs circled around his hips. He rocked his pelvis, quick and confident.

Changkyun wetted his fingers in the precum, making the slide wet down their shafts. It felt so good Changkyun almost came right the instant the other started thrusting. The slide against his sensitive skin so perfect he could yell and let them all know how good he felt.

The other's face flushed, eyes hidden behind eyelids. Changkyun tugged faster and they both released over his hand. Covered in wet and hot cum, Changkyun searched for paper to wipe it off.

"Hey, mind if we stay in touch?"

"For free alcohol? Yeah, sure," Changkyun smiled.

"And you can feel the tightness of my ass you mentioned."  
"Sounds great. Number?"

Changkyun stood ready with his phone, but the stranger whipped out a marker from his jacket, took his softening dick in his hand and wrote a chain of numbers.

"Call me," he winked.

Changkyun glanced to the phone number written on his dick.

"Creative."


End file.
